


We will rock you

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: We will rock you! (musical)
Genre: F/F, Gen, RPF, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все будет так, как и должно быть, даже если окажется совсем не тем, что представлялось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will rock you

\- We will, we will rock you! - отдается набатом в голове. Фраза, ставшая если не девизом, то смыслом ее жалкой жизни на ближайшие пару лет.   
Ханна не строит иллюзий на свой счет: ей двадцать шесть и это ее первая серьезная роль. Поздновато. Особенно для Англии с ее вечными звездными подростками и проливными дождями. В чем связь между подростками и дождями, Фокс и сама не может объяснить, но почему-то убеждена, что это звенья одной цепи. Той самой, что приковала ее к Лондону.

\- We will, we will rock you! - орет будильник валяющегося где-то на столе телефона, и Ханна морщится: определенно, мелодию необходимо сменить. Еще пара пробуждений под ненавистную уже песню, и телефон отправится в полет до ближайшей стены. 

Каждый день похож на предыдущий, как всё те же пресловутые звенья одной цепи. Улица, туман, вечная морось, повисшая в воздухе, извинения сквозь зубы случайным прохожим, которых Фокс нечаянно задевает в толпе. 

\- We will, we will rock you! - отбивается ритм в наушниках, и Ханна старается следовать ему, перекроить свою жизнь под этот бешеный темп, подстроиться... Привыкнуть к шквалу оваций после каждой песни, к фанатам у служебного входа, к “а можно автограф?” в кафе и пабах. Вот только в двадцать шесть это действительно сложно.

\- We will, we will rock you! - неожиданно подпевает ее мыслям до боли знакомый голос. - Как ты можешь слушать эту песню даже в дороге? Мне кажется, что я уже никогда не смогу любить Queen так же, как раньше.

Керри смеется наигранно-весело, картинно откидывая назад выбеленные пряди. Керри двадцать три, и она уже достаточно известна в Англии, игрет в нескольких мюзиклах одновременно и каким-то образом успевет появляться еще и в театре. Для нее уже совершенно естественно раздавать автографы, улыбаться фанатам, каждую секунду ожидать появления папарацци... Наверное, это придет со временем, во всяком случае, Ханна надеется именно на время.

\- Не зевай! - Кэрри хватает ее за руку, тянет через дорогу, заставляя сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не попасть под машину. В бурном транспортном потоке лондонского Сити может случиться всякое...

Ханна не вырывается: ей приятно внимание Керри, ее ненавязчивая забота, легкие касания, поддержка... Временами чуть более близкая, чем дружеская. Фокс уже не вздрагивает от мягких полуобъятий, не замирает, когда Керри пристраивается у нее на плече подремать между спектаклями, и совершенно не удивляется, когда она подпевает музыке, играющей у Ханны в наушниках. Каким таким образом Эллис всегда точно знает, что слушает Фокс, остается загадкой, но она еще ни разу не ошиблась. 

\- We will, we will rock you! - беснуется зал, подпевая хиту последних десятилетий. - We will, we will rock you! 

Кэрри вскидывает руку, кричит в микрофон, двигает бедрами в такт песне, а Ханна не может отвести взгляд от рваного края коротеньких шорт, тяжелого ремня и очередной дырки на сетчатых чулках. 

\- We will, we will rock you! - поет она вместе с залом и совершенно автоматически, не думая, обнимает Керри, прижимает к себе и двигается с ней в одном ритме.   
Ханна пока сама не понимает, что с ней, но изо всех сил стремится сохранить ощущение тепла и защищенности, возникающее рядом с Кэрри.

\- Ты видишь?! Видишь?! Мы все-таки раскачали их! - шепчет ей Керри и смеется, радуясь еще одному удачному вечеру.

Каждый день похож на предыдущий и точно такой же, каким будет следующий, но когда Ханна во время перерыва между спектаклями в очередной раз расставляет фишки для полузабытой уже детской игры и когда передает чашку кофе, каждый раз, касаясь пальцев Керри - Фокс старается не отдернуть руку, улыбнуться в ответ и не задумываться о происходящем. 

Все будет так, как и должно быть, даже если окажется совсем не тем, что представлялось.


End file.
